sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Hir Narko
"If you've got a bounty on your head, rest assured -'' Ill be collecting it'."'' 'Hir Narko '(206 GY - 300? GY) was an infamous bounty hunter, mercenary and smuggler living in era of the Garko Empire. He is renowned for his participation in the downbringing of the crime lord Hugh and for his chronical services to the Empire. He was allegedly the best bounty hunter of his time. Early life Narko's early life is shrouded in mystery. He was assumedly born on the planet of Lauthate, to a female Garko who abandoned him outside a Spode temple, in 206 GY. At the time of his birth, the Garko Empire and its allies were still recovering from a devastating war with the Aetherhin. Taken care of and raised by the priests, Hir soon grew to be a devoted follower of Spode himself. He learned of the wars waged by the Garko species and the Aetherhin zealots, who had themselves been excommunicated from Known Space. He had known nothing about his parents, except the way his mother left him; however, the priests of Spode ﻿advised him to channel his hatred through faith, by becoming a priest himself. He was willing to do so, as life outside the Temple was wild and menacing. However, Hir's life would be soon and unfixably changed. A female C'servoide with the power of Precognition and only known as the Witch claimed to have killed his father, and Hir raged out of the Temple in the middle of his promotion to High Priest of Spode, chasing after the Witch. Hir Narko and the Tablet of Spode According to his memoirs, Narko chased The Witch across the Known Space for the subsequent years, but eventually gave up the chase in 232 GY. He settled down for a while on Tamaran, where he got mercenary jobs from several warring gangs. Eventually, at age 24, he was hired by a collector called Vorwahl to retrieve the famed Tablet of Spode. Said Tablet allegedly lay within the tomb of Xarthas the Profet, after it was given to him by Spode Himself. However, upon retrieving the tablet, Narko was betrayed by Vorwahl: a furious fight ensued, with Narko emerging victorious and claiming the tablet for himself. The Gang Wars Throughout the following months, Hir settled down on Diana, capitol of the Garko Empire, from where he accepted and carried out various tasks for different employers. One such employer was the notorious businessman and CEO of Bartech Industries, Gang'Sta. Quotes *"The only law in the galaxy is the law one makes for himself. Many may say otherwise - but even ''their ''empires have limits." *"Dead or alive - matters little to me, as I get paid either way. But dead's easier." *"Bounty hunters are a dime a dozen - but people like me, you've gotta have the contacts to find." *"Oh, I have my ways." *"You have a death mark, friend - if I were you, I'd rather have someone else open the door when they knock."﻿ ﻿ Category:Criminals Category:Character